


A weird rescue

by CustardCreamies



Category: LazyTown, Thunderbirds
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm Sorry, I've no idea either, Robbie tries to be helpful, Silly, Spotacus has his nose put out, The moon episode of Lazy Town, The net meme, scott is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: John Tracy receives a distress call from a Mayor of a strange town.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the moon episode of Lazy Town and suddenly thought "hmmmm what if International Rescue had to save them?" thus this crack fic was born.

"This is International Rescue, what's your situation?"

"Oh thank goodness, International Rescue! Yes I have a situation"

"Could you tell me what it is?"

"Oh yes you see, well the children invited me and Mrs Busybody to their space rocket game...and now they're actually in space"

 

 

"Oookay" John blinked and pulled up the location of where the distress call was coming from. It seemed to be in a small town "so these children, how did they get into space?"

"With a rocket of course, I think they were heading to the moon"

"The moon?" John turned his attention to another map and pulled up a scan of the moon "I can see there's two rockets currently on the moon, one is flashing red"

"Two rockets?" there's shuffling over the line and John can hear the person frantically whispering "does Sportacus own a rocket? No? Oh dear" the person comes back onto the line "uh we only have one rocket, we don't know who the other one belongs to"

"Right, so we can see there is a rocket stranded on the moon, I can dispatch a rescue to there and see if it is indeed your children"

"Thank you, thank you! Oh I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Mayor Milford"

"Okay Mayor Milford, International Rescue is on it's way!"

John ends the call and looks over to EOS "I have no idea what any of that was about but..." John presses the call button on his belt "International Rescue, we have a situation"

* * *

***In Thunderbird Three***

 "Let me get this straight, we are going to the moon to rescue some children who managed to pilot a rocket?"

"Yes" Scott replies.

"How did they even know how to fly it?" Alan asks Scott with a frown "I didn't even get to go into a sim until I was 15, how did they manage it?"

 "I don't know, Alan. All I know is that we have to rescue them" 

"F.A.B" Alan replies, checking the coordinates on the map.

 Suddenly something swerves past Thunderbird Three fast, and pushes her off course.

 "What was that?" Alan asks as he wrestles with the controls, trying to get his 'Bird back under control.

 "I don't know, but whatever it was, it was fast" Scott looks out the window and sees a small ship whizzing round and round the moon "and it looks like it's after the rockets"

 Alan lines up Thunderbird Three to the correct course and continues onto the moon.

* * *

 Once Thunderbird Three lands, Scott immediately pulls on his helmet and makes his way to the back of the 'Bird "I'm going to go see what's out there"

 

 "F.A.B Scott" Alan replies as he scans their surroundings "there are three ships out there. I'm picking up seven life signs, they all seem to be coming from the broken ship"

 Scott nods in acknowledgement and then opens Thunderbird Three's hatch and descends to the moon.

* * *

Scott gets used to the feeling of weightlessness pretty quickly and soon he finds the site where the three rockets are. The rockets all look okay, but one is flashing ominously red and Scott makes his way over to it cautiously.

 As Scott gets closer, he can hear people screaming and yelling.

 "ALIEN AHHHHH"

 "HELP USSSSSSSSSS!"

 "THIS ALIEN IS MINE, MINE I SAY"

 "Children, calm down!"

 "I JUST WANTED SOME PEACE AND QUIET SPORTAFLOP!"

 Scott rushes inside the ship and is taken aback at what he can see.

 There are apparently five children and two adults in the ship. The children are running around screaming (well four are, the fifth is attached to the leg of one of the adults and is shouting "MINE") and the two adults are facing each other, the taller of the two is glaring and the shorter is smirking at him.

 None of the people in the ship have noticed him yet, so Scott tries yelling.

"QUIET!"

 Everyone stops, the children look at Scott in amazement and the adults look at him in confusion.

 The youngest kid, a boy, looks up at Scott in wonder "IT'S INTERNATIONAL RESCUE! THEY'VE COME TO SAVE US!"

 The shorter adult looks confused, and a touch hurt, at the boy "but I'm rescuing you?"

 The taller man scoffs "give over, Sportakook, this is the real rescue team right here. Not your fancy flippity flop nonsense" the tall man pushes past the shorter and holds his hand out to Scott "Robbie Rotten, pleased to meet you"

 Scott shakes his hand "Uh my name is Scott, I'm here to rescue you"

 Robbie's eyes brighten "fantastic! You're here to rescue me? Not them? Because it's fine if you want to leave them here"

 "Robbie!" Scolds one of the children, a girl with bright pink hair.

 Robbie shrugs "worth a shot"

 The shorter man is suddenly in Scott's face.

 "I'm Sportacus!" the short man says enthusiastically, holding out his hand "and I'm rescuing these children"

 Scott shakes his hand hesitantly "right...well okay...I don't know about that but I'm here as I received a distress call from your town Mayor"

 "You know my Uncle Milford?" the pink girl asks, smiling brightly.

 "Somewhat" Scott replies "he called the rescue in, now all of you follow me"

 Sportacus folds his arms "I told you, I'm rescuing them"

 Scott sighs and shakes his head "were you just ignoring everything I just said?"

"He can't hear you over his muscles" Robbie butts in on the conversation. Sportacus shakes his head at him.

 "Okay, that doesn't make sense, but if you could all just follow me" Scott begins "I can lead you to Thunderbird Three and-" Scott is cut off by Sportacus rudely shoving past him and calling to the kids "follow me!"

 Everyone follows Sportacus instantly, all except for Robbie.

 Scott watches from the doorway of the broken rocket and Robbie slides up to him.

 "He tends to do that" Robbie tells him, rolling his eyes.

 Scott just sighs.

* * *

It takes Scott two hours to find Sportacus and the kids, and when he does he manages to convince them to get into the rocket. Eventually.

 Soon everyone is in Thunderbird Three safe and sound. One of the kids is sad about the loss of his rocket and the other is pestering Alan at the controls, claiming that the Thunderbird is his.

 "It isn't" Alan tells him dryly.

 "Is so" the boy replies "everything is mine"

Alan just groans in response.

Meanwhile, Sportacus and Scott are not getting on.

This is mainly due to the fact Sportacus has a hero complex and had wanted to save the children himself. He couldn't stand the idea that someone else had saved the kids and Robbie.

 In the end, Robbie decides to help Scott with his little spat with Sportacus.

"Give him this" Robbie tells him as he puts an apple into Scott's gloved hand.

"An apple?" Scott asks with a frown.

"It's a sugar apple" Robbie grins evilly at him.

"And what does it do?" Scott asks him warily.

"If Sportacus eats it, he goes into a sugar meltdown. He becomes weak"

Scott looks even more concerned "I won't give him that"

"Oh it won't hurt him, but it will make him easier to deal with"

Scott shakes his head and moves away from Robbie "we don't do things like that at International Rescue"

Robbie glares at him.

* * *

The journey back to Earth doesn't take too long, however it feels like forever for Scott. He never wants to rescue so many hyperactive children again. They did nothing but sing songs all the way home and Sportacus kept trying to do gymnastic stunts in zero G to entertain them, making them even more hyper.

Soon they're back on Earth and Scott is handing the children back to the Mayor, which is a huge relief. The children all flock to the Mayor and excitedly tell him of their adventure. The Mayor just looks amused and a tad confused by it all.

Scott is just about to go back into Thunderbird Three when a blur passes him and Scott is shoved back onto the floor as Sportacus literally flips out of the Thunderbird, and then proceeds to do random backflips and handstands. Scott just watches open mouthed.

This display lasts a few minutes, before Sportacus spots Scott and backflips his way over to him.

Sportacus lands in front of Scott and holds a hand out to help him up. Scott takes the hand and Sportacus hauls him to his feet, looking sheepish.

"I uh, want to say sorry for how I acted. I'm usually the town hero, so seeing someone else save the day was hard"

 Scott smiles at him "It's okay, I didn't know you usually save this town"

 Sportacus smiles proudly and then does a couple of backflips. Scott watches him and tries to continue the conversation.

 "I uh..just...wanted to..say...WILL YOU STOP FLIPPING AROUND?" Scott, fed up with trying to follow Sportacus' random leaps, finally shouts.

 Sportacus jerks to a stop and looks surprised, Robbie just snorts with laughter.

 "I didn't need a net that I found to stop Sportaflop, I just needed a man in a very tight suit" Robbie says to himself, unaware that Scott can hear him.

"I'm sorry" Scott says with a tired sigh "but I can't have a conversation if you won't stand still"

"But I need to keep active!" Sportacus replies "exercise and lots of Sportscandy keep you happy!"

"Right..." Scott has suddenly decided he has had enough with this weird town and points back to his ship "we should be going now, since everyone is okay"

The children hear this and suddenly the girl with pink hair runs up to him "wait! You need to sing Bing Bang with us!"

"Yeah!" the youngest cries "we always sing Bing Bang together!"

Suddenly music comes out of nowhere, making Scott jump and suddenly the whole town is...singing and dancing? And Scott finds himself moving to the rhythm. He has no idea what's going on, nor that Alan is filming it for Kayo and the brothers.

Once the song ends, Scott all but RUNS to the ship and he hears someone shout his name.

Scott turns around, hesitantly, and sees Robbie running after him.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU PLEASE!" Robbie begs, skidding to a stop next to Scott "I'll do anything! I'll clean your rocket, I'll make your enemies slip on banana peels, I'll use my disguises to-"

"Wait a minute, disguises?" Scott asks, cutting Robbie off.

Robbie nods his head enthusiastically "oh yes, I can disguise myself into anyone I want to be"

"Really? and could you show us how you do that?" Scott asks.

Robbie nods.

"The GDF could use someone like you, go on. You can come with us"

Robbie punches the air and makes his way into the Thunderbird.

Scott wonders just what he's just got into.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed or even glanced at whatever this is.


End file.
